Snape's day with Potter
by PotterheadFigureSkater
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself in an embarrassing and awkward situation when he faints in front of his most hated student Harry Potter , Harry was then forced to take care of Snape when everybody else left the school to visit Hogsmeade . Will this change Professor Snape's feelings for Harry?
1. The incident

Harry had just gotten dressed and was running down the hall to get to Potions class, he knew that if he was even a minute late Professor Snape would be furious. He thought he would make it in time but he was wrong, he was about five minutes late. Harry hesitates to enter the class but skipping it would result in worse punishment. As he entered, the whole class turned around to stare at him and so did Professor Snape. "Well, what have we here? Mr. Potter" Said Professor Snape bitterly "I do expect a reasonable explanation to why you are late." "No, sir" Answered Harry. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor and meet me at my office after lunch for your detention." decided Snape with a loathing look.

Where were you all morning?" asked Hermione after class with a demanding look "I-I..." started Harry but he couldn't finish, Hermione wouldn't approve of what he did so he decided to just lie. Harry cleared his throat and started again "Ron didn't wake me up, I just woke up" , he suspected that Hermione hadn't believed him but she didn't say anything about it , instead she steered away from the topic "I wonder what's wrong with Professor Snape!" she said . Harry didn't seem to understand what she meant "What do you mean?" he asked, "He has been stuttering and he looks paler than usual." she answered "I didn't notice anything; he looked perfectly fine to me" said Harry "Well you don't usually pay that much attention in class so I don't really expect you to notice.".

Harry makes his way to Snape's office after lunch and hopes his punishment won't be too hard or bad it's no secret that Snape hates Harry and would grasp any chance he gets to make Harry's life more miserable. When Harry arrives at Snape's office he notices his potions master is certainly looking paler than usual but ignores it anyway thinking that Snape is an adult and he is capable of caring for himself in case he was sick. "Potter , to serve your detention you will have to brew a swelling solution" said Snape but Harry noticed that he didn't have the loathing look he usually sports but instead he looked like he was having trouble focusing his vision and was slightly stuttering.

While Harry was crushing dried nettles and pufferish-eyes into a medium-fine powder, Snape was wandering around his office in an attempt to make Harry more nervous. Harry didn't think a swelling solution would be very hard to make as he learned it when he first got to Hogwarts. After adding all the required ingredients to the cauldron and following all the steps , Harry left the solution to brew for an hour "What should I do while waiting for it to brew , Sir?" he asked and started walking up to where his Professor was standing "Start working on a forgetfulness potion" said Snape Dryly .

Harry was halfway through with the forgetfulness potion when he heard a light Thud behind him; he turned around to find Professor Snape leaning on his desk for balance and noticed that he went even paler. "Are you alright, Professor Snape?" asked Harry worriedly "it's none of your business Potter but I'm fine now get back to work" said Snape bitterly. Harry wasn't about to believe that, you don't go pale as a ghost and lose your balance when you're fine but he went back to work anyway. A few minutes later Harry was done mixing the ingredients of the forgetfulness potion and put it to brew then he turned around to check on his swelling solution, he sneaked a glance at Snape who looked at his worst now and decided to help him even though he was his least favorite teacher. "Are you sure you're alright, Professor?" asked Harry in a more concerned tone than the first time "Ye...Yes I'm f-i-ne" said Snape "You look pale!"

Snape was getting very dizzy, he was stricken by a wave of nausea and he was starting to sweat. I can't be sick he thought to himself not now , I can't admit to weakness in front of Potter...but I can't help it I'm about to collapse maybe I should just tell him. "Potter , could pass me a cup of water?" asked Snape quietly , Harry was getting more worried by the moment and Snape asking for water was definitely not a good sign since in any other situation he would have used magic to pour himself a cup of water , this meant he wasn't feeling strong enough to use magic .

When Harry turned to pour Snape a cup of water, he heard a loud Thud. Harry hoped that noise was not what he thought it was and so he immediately turned to find Professor Snape collapsed on the floor of his own office, completely out of consciousness. Harry hoped that Snape hadn't hit his head on the desk while going down. Harry hurried to his side and considered lightly hitting him in the face to get him to come to but thought better of it, so he got a cup of water and splashed some of it in his face to no avail "Professor, Professor! Can you hear me?" shouted Harry in a panicky tone but Snape lay motionless on the ground.

Harry hurried to the door of the office and pushed it open, he ran down the corridor trying to find any other teacher and to his luck he spotted both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall passing by. "Headmaster , Professor ... the dungeons ... fast" shouted Harry between breaths "Calm down Potter , what have you done this time?" said Professor McGonagall "Nothing , it's Professor Snape he just collapsed and he might have hit his head on the desk while falling. Hurry up please" Harry urged them. Both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were now very worried and were running back to Snape's office with Harry.

Dumbledore kneels down on one of his knees and tries to wake up Snape but he gets no response so he asks Harry to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey arrives five minutes later along with Harry "I've been working here ever since Snape was a student at Hogwarts and up till now he has never fainted , this was not something I was expecting to see. I hope it's not serious"


	2. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

"Severus, Severus can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey asked in an encouraging tone. Professor Snape had been moved to the couch in his office and was still unconscious. "I will have to examine him for head injuries. You mentioned that he may have hit his head, didn't you Potter?" said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm not sure, he was standing in front of his desk when he collapsed but I wasn't looking in his direction" answered Harry nervously. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were both distressed by the situation. "I'm going to return to the hospital wing but if he wakes up or anything changes be sure to call for me."

Harry was forced to stay in order to notify Madam Pomfrey in case Professor Snape wakes up and the Headmaster decided to wait with him. An hour later Professor Snape starts to come to and slightly opens his eyes while Harry was reading Quidditch Through the Ages in an attempt to kill time, Harry then notices the minor movement and says in a relieved tone "Professor Snape is awake , Headmaster! I'll go and call Madam Pomfrey." Harry had never expected that he would care for the wellbeing of Professor Snape but his potions master had saved his life once when Professor Quirrell tried to curse Harry's broom in a Quidditch match.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" asked Madam Pomfrey gently "I'm fine leave me alone, I just got a little dizzy!" insisted Professor Snape loudly "I don't think you're fine, you're still extremely pale. I didn't admit you to the hospital wing just because I knew you wouldn't like it and you would've tried to leave but you will not resist medical attention, you just passed out. Now let me examine you, and please answer all my questions honestly." pressed Madam Pomfrey. "Let her examine you, Severus" pushed the Headmaster. Professor Snape then sighed "Fine, but make it fast" he said in an annoyed tone "I have a class to teach at two."

After a thorough examination, Madam Pomfrey had determined what was wrong with Professor Snape as he complained of dizziness, nausea and trouble breathing. "I believe he is suffering from an allergic reaction but he is insisting that he hadn't taken anything he hasn't had before though he did admit to drinking a cold potion at ten this morning" Madam Pomfrey informed Dumbledore and Harry.

Right then Harry had a flashback of when he sneaked down to Professor Snape's office in the morning, it was the reason he was late to Professor Snape's class but he didn't want to tell Hermione about it because she would be furious with him, Harry did have a good reason to slip into Professor Snape's office. Professor Snape had appointed an assignment and it was due a week away from today, this assignment required brewing a potion which contained Fluxweed that is picked at full moon as a main ingredient, Professor Snape had acquired the needed amount and provided it for all the students in order to make this potion, but Harry had misplaced it so he decided to sneak into Professor Snape's office instead of asking him for more thinking that Professor Snape would just reduce points from Gryffindor and since the next full moon was three weeks away he couldn't wait. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and hoped he would find some Fluxweed left from the last full moon in Professor Snape's office, and so he sneaked in but the jar of Fluxweed was a little too high for him to reach, and while he was extending his arm to grab it, he heard some voices from the hallway he then panicked and tried to hurry in getting the right amount of Fluxweed which caused him to knock down a few bottles. Harry had noticed that one of the bottles was leaking and some of its contents had dropped into a brewing cauldron, it was a very small amount so Harry didn't think much about it and just put back the bottles into place and ran out. Harry was feeling very guilty, what if it was the substance I accidentally poured into the potion that caused this he thought. He was quite certain it was what resulted in Professor Snape's allergic reaction.

Harry decides to tell Madam Pomfrey about what he did; he thought it would help her understand why Professor Snape was suffering from an allergic reaction. "Madam Pomfrey, could I talk to you in private please?" he asked her "Of course Harry dear, what is it?" she said nicely and he told her the story but he asked her not to tell Professor Snape or anybody else about it, she hesitated at first but agreed with one condition "I will only tell Dumbledore, I think he needs to know" she promised. The Headmaster was not pleased with Harry but didn't go too hard on him, he decided that his punishment would be to take care of Professor Snape for a few days while the rest of the school went to Hogsmeade and that if anyone asks why he didn't go he should lie and say that he didn't have his permission slip signed even though his godfather-Sirius Black- had provided him with permission. Harry had completely forgotten that the school was having a special trip to Hogsmeade, the whole student body was going -even the first and second years were coming along as long as they had a signed permission slip. Harry was very disappointed that he couldn't go but he didn't say anything, he was looking forward to finally going to Hogsmeade without having to sneak in through Honeydukes every time the school had a visit to Hogsmeade but he knew that his punishment could have been much worse.

"Severus, I must insist that you do not teach any classes for a couple of days, at least today and tomorrow. You will have to miss the rest of your classes for today, but the whole school is visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow therefore classes are canceled." Professor Snape was displeased and irritated by this, he even tried to talk his way out of it but even the Headmaster had agreed with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape was in no position to refuse Dumbledore's command especially since it was for his own good and benefit.


	3. The Day of the Trip - Part 1

The Day of the Trip – Part 1

Potion classes were canceled for the whole school that day as there was nobody to substitute for Professor Snape. Harry and Hermione were writing an essay about "Goblin Rebellions" for charms class at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione for the perfect student that she is was already more than halfway through with her essay but Harry was too distracted, he was considering telling her the truth, even if she would be furious with him, she is his friend after all. The whole school had been told that Professor Snape had an important meeting at the Ministry of Magic to cover for his absence.

After trying to shove away his thoughts about Professor Snape for over an hour, Harry finally decides to confess to Hermione. "Hermione, do you remember when Percy told us that Snape had an important meeting and that's why he wasn't teaching today?" "Yes, why do you ask? Don't tell me you think he is planning something, every time you think that he is up to something he ends up being uninvolved" she answered him "No, I don't think he is up to something. It's just that I wanted to tell you where I really was this morning" Harry said uneasily. Harry is shocked to see that Hermione is not as irate as he had expected her to be when she found out about what he had done. She was actually more irritated by the fact that he hadn't told her the truth about his delay to potions class that morning. "You could've asked him for more Fluxweed" said Hermione matter-of-factly "You didn't have to risk it!", "He would have reduced fifty points from Gryffindor saying I am irresponsible. I can't afford that" stated Harry.

Harry had woken up early the next morning and was in a fine mood up until he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast to find the whole student body chippering excitedly about the Hogsmeade trip. He regretted sneaking into Snape's office but still thought it was his only choice. "Good morning, Harry" said Hermione delightfully, "Morning" answered Harry in an emotionless tone. Hermione then realized that Harry was down because he couldn't visit Hogsmeade with the rest of the school, "What would you like me to get you from Honeydukes?" asked Hermione in an attempt to cheer Harry up "Nothing" answered Harry in the same tone "You can't not want anything, I know you love Butterbeer. Would you like me to get you some of that?" suggested Hermione encouragingly. Harry's mood lightened up a bit and he agreed after a few of Hermione's persuasions.

Madam Pomfrey summoned Harry to the hospital wing to inform him of the required potions that he should provide for Professor Snape throughout the day as she was going on the Hogsmeade trip as well. Harry then left the hospital wing and headed toward the entrance to say goodbye to Hermione.

Harry walked down the corridors in the direction of Professor Snape's office; he then went down the stairs to get to the dungeons. Harry wasn't sure if he should knock and wait for Professor Snape to answer or just go in, he thought walking in would be too rude but he also thought that making Professor Snape get up and open the door would not help with his sickness. Harry finally decided to knock; Professor Snape appeared at the door a few seconds later "Potter, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade?" asked Professor Snape in an annoyed tone "Didn't the Headmaster or Madam Pomfrey inform you that I will be looking after you for the day, Professor?" answered Harry nervously, "Nobody has notified me of this ridiculous idea" Professor Snape said as he started to shut the door "I don't need anyone to care after me. I can do that for myself" Harry then started to object "Please, Professor. I have a letter from the Headmaster, it was his idea" Professor Snape sighed and asked Harry to show him the letter.

**Dear Severus,**

**I have asked Harry Potter to watch after you while we are at Hogsmeade, please do not try to get any work done and don't be too hard on the boy as he is only trying to help you. I realize that you do not want anyone to care after you but you are ill and require both rest and medicine. I hope you will feel better soon in order to resume your classes. **

**Best regards,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

After reading the letter, Professor Snape couldn't argue with Harry and had to let him in. Neither of them was fond of the situation but they were both obliged to cope with it. In the list of instructions Madam Pomfrey supplied Harry with, it was mentioned that he needed to give Professor Snape a potion at around ten o'clock. Harry checked the clock to discover the time was ten thirty; Harry went to get the required amount of potion ready.

Professor Snape had taken advantage of the circumstances and was planning to leave the office while Harry was turned around trying to measure out the right amount of potion needed, **pathetic thought Professor Snape**. Professor Snape walked up to the door and tried to open it as quietly as possible, he was still feeling dizzy from the day before but had ignored it anyway. He hadn't even thought about where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Harry. As he was going up the stairs, he felt a wave of dizziness. He was extremely dizzy, lightheaded, exhausted and his ears were ringing, he had the same feeling as yesterday right before he passed out "No, not again" he said to himself but he was already trying to lower himself to the ground.

A minute later, Harry emerges from Professor Snape's office. Harry spots a passed out Professor Snape on one of the steps of the stairs that lead out of the dungeons. He then rushes to Professor Snape's side and tries to wake him up, "Professor, Professor what happened? Can you hear me?" Harry panics thinking that if anything happens to Professor Snape this time, his punishment is not going to be lenient. Professor Snape slowly opens his eyes and moans, but as soon as he sees Harry his eyes are wide open and he hears Harry shouting. "Potter, why are you shouting?" asked Professor Snape quietly "Are you okay, sir?" asks Harry ignoring Professor Snape's question. "Yes, why do you ask?" Professor Snape says as he starts to stand up "You just passed out again, Sir. Are you sure you're alright?" answers Harry worriedly "Oh" was all Professor Snape had managed to say as he was feeling very embarrassed. Professor Snape hesitates in asking his next question but he does anyway "Coul-could you help me up, Potter?" "Of course, Sir"

A few minutes later, Professor Snape is back on the couch of his office. Harry had made Professor Snape drink the potion that would counteract his allergic reaction and Professor Snape was feeling better already. Professor Snape had started to think about why he hates Harry, he only hated him because of how Harry's father-James- used to treat him but that wasn't Harry's fault, Harry was a nice person after all and he had helped him twice this week while any other student would've just laughed at him.


	4. The Day of the Trip - Part 2

The Day of the Trip – Part 2

Harry was still in complete disbelief that Professor Snape had asked him for help, and not only did he ask for help, but he had asked him politely. He noticed that in the past hour, Professor Snape hadn't given him that loathing look he always reserved for Harry. Professor Snape was reading the Daily Prophet while Harry reread Quidditch Through the Ages, they hadn't talked for over half an hour and Harry was starting to feel the awkwardness of the situation and so he decides to break the silence. "Are you feeling any better, Sir?" asked Harry, Professor Snape considered ignoring Harry but had second thoughts about it "A bit" he finally answered. Professor Snape asked Harry why he hadn't gone to Hogsmeade with everyone else to which Harry replied by telling him that he didn't have a signed permission note.

It was already 4 o'clock and time for Professor Snape's second and last dose of potion, there was a third dose but Madam Pomfrey would be back from Hogsmeade in time for it. Harry pours the needed amount of potion into a goblet and while he is walking up to Professor Snape, his foot gets caught in the rug and he starts to fall but maintains his balance at the last second, Harry notices that almost half of the potion had spilled out of the goblet. He hoped Professor Snape wouldn't be too angry with him, this was the last dose of potion Madam Pomfrey had supplied Harry with and if his Professor didn't get it, then the treatment regime wouldn't work as well or might not even work at all.

Professor Snape had seen Harry spill the potion and was about to reduce points from Gryffindor but changed his mind at the last moment, he was trying to be nicer to Harry he also reminded himself once again that Harry was only trying to help him but Professor Snape also wasn't planning to be overly nice to Harry. "Well, at least I have a reason not to drink that now" said Professor Snape, Harry didn't want to prove himself useless and so he decided to make a new potion for his Professor "No, Sir. I'll make a new one, could you give me the instructions please"

Professor Snape was curious to see if the famous Harry Potter could pull off the potion as it was very hard to make and can be easily ruined. Professor Snape hated that Harry got special treatment just because of his fame. He also secretly wished that Potter wasn't as worthless as he thought and slightly hoped that Harry would succeed in making the potion. He gave Harry the list of ingredients required and the instructions.

Harry carefully read the instructions:

1) Add two scoops of dried nettles to the mortar

2) Add three puffer-fish eyes to the mortar

3) Crush into a medium-fine powder

4) Add two measures of the crushed mix to your cauldron

5) Heat on a medium temperature for twenty seconds

6) Wave your wand

7) Leave to brew and return in ten minutes

8) Add one bat spleen to the cauldron

9) Stir four times, anti-clockwise

10) Heat to low for thirty seconds

Note: If done correctly, the potion should turn out blue in color (Shade of blue may vary).

Ten minutes later, Harry was adding a bat spleen to the cauldron and he was extremely nervous, he wanted to make this potion as best as he could. Harry paid attention to every single detail and hoped the potion would end up blue. That would mean he had done it correctly. Harry was relieved when the potion started turning blue as he heated it on low heat, a smile started to spread across his face and he was feeling very pleased with himself. Harry then filled the empty half of the goblet and started walking up to Professor Snape once again, taking extra care this time.

Professor Snape was both shocked and satisfied at the same time, he had wanted Harry to fail just to prove that he is right when he tells him that fame isn't everything but he is also pleased that Harry managed to make the potion for reasons he couldn't explain, though Professor Snape had wanted Harry to fail more than succeed. Professor Snape lifted the goblet up to his mouth and took a large drink. He then spit it all back out at once covering the whole couch and Harry's face with blue potion mixed with saliva. "Are you trying to poison me, Potter?" demands Professor Snape angrily but he was actually only playing Harry to see his reaction and to give him the feeling of both guilt and failure.

Harry starts to panic and is filled with fear, he starts to think about what he could have done wrong while preparing the potion. He thought he did it as precisely and carefully as he could, and it even turned out blue just as the instructions had mentioned. Harry starts to apologize "I'm sorry Professor, I will try aga…." Professor Snape then interrupts him "I wasn't serious, the potion is fine Potter. Just go back to reading that book of yours"

Harry is relieved but shocked at the same time, he was relieved that he hadn't messed up the potion but he was also shocked that Professor Snape had just attempted to make a joke. Harry suspected that Professor Snape was delusional with fever but no signs of fever had showed on his Professor, Professor Snape was actually starting to look better now that some color had returned to his face.

Harry fills another goblet with the counteracting potion, he had almost forgotten to give his Professor another goblet after he spit out the last one. "Here you go, Professor" says Harry politely as he hands Professor Snape who went back to reading The Daily Prophet the goblet full of potion, Professor Snape takes the goblet from Harry's hand and drinks it right away. Harry goes back to reading Quidditch Through the Ages, when he finally finishes the book an hour later he sneaks a glance at Professor Snape who was sleeping.

"Are you planning to serve me lunch anytime soon? It's already past six" was the first thing Professor Snape said when he woke up. Harry had completely forgotten about lunch, he had been too caught up with making the potion and reading Quidditch Through the Ages that it totally crossed his mind. Just as Harry was about to ask Professor Snape for directions to the kitchen, two house elves appeared holding two large plates of food each. They stop before Professor Snape and gave him two of the plates and gave the other two to Harry as they were leaving the room.


	5. The Day of the Trip - Part 3

After Harry and Professor Snape ate, it was already 7 o'clock and some students started to return from Hogsmeade. Professor Snape was feeling much better, he was still pale but that was how he always looked. Harry would sneak a glance at his Professor every twenty minutes just to be sure he is okay. As Harry looked over at Professor Snape for the third time that hour, he noticed that the potions master was looking slightly green. "Are you alright, Professor?" asked Harry with growing concern "Yes, Potter. I'm just a little nauseous, that's all" answered Professor Snape. Harry hoped that Professor Snape was telling him the truth because Harry wouldn't really be excited if he had to clean the floor in case Professor Snape vomited.

Madam Pomfrey arrived at 8 o'clock. Harry was very relieved when he saw her come through the door to Professor Snape's office. "Hello, Severus. How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked Professor Snape "Much better, I hope you plan to let me go tomorrow so I can get back to teaching my classes" answered Professor Snape bitterly, but Madam Pomfrey did not say anything about that "Can I talk to you in private, Potter?" she said instead. Harry agreed and followed Madam Pomfrey as she left the room.

"Did he try to leave?" asked Madam Pomfrey curiously "Yes, just once though. He got dizzy on the stairs and passed out again" Madam Pomfrey was not very satisfied with Harry's answer, even though she had expected Professor Snape would try to leave, the part that really worried and concerned her was that he had passed out again. "Ok, thank you Harry dear. I will take it from here"

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room and started on the "Goblin Rebellions" essay that he couldn't even start the day before, but once again he was too distracted by his thoughts. Professor Snape had stopped giving him that loathing look and he had even tried to make a joke, was Professor Snape starting to accept Harry? Or was Harry just imagining things?

An hour later, almost everyone was back. Hermione had entered the Gryffindor common room with her pockets full of candy from Honeydukes to find Harry sitting alone at the table next to the fireplace holding a quill. She approached him baring a broad smile on her face, she loved visiting Hogsmeade. "How was it?" asked Harry "It was amazing, as usual. Here, I got you some acid pops and chocolate frogs!" Hermione exclaimed happily. She then started to empty out the pockets of her coat onto the table and noticed the faint glimmer of excitement on Harry's face.

Harry had already eaten two packs of chocolate frogs in less than five minutes. He got two more Dumbledore cards which disappointed him as he already had a load of those. "Did you stay with Professor Snape?" asked Hermione in a low whisper so nobody else could hear them. "Yes, you will not believe what I am about to tell you" started Harry "In the first hour or so he tried to leave the office, but he fainted again on the stairs, and when I found him he was unconscious. After a minute or so he started to regain consciousness and he actually asked me to help him get up". Hermione was not very shocked about this, but Harry went on anyway "When I was walking up to him to hand him a goblet of potion, I tripped and some of the potion in the goblet spilled so I had to make him a new one. When I handed him the full goblet of the new potion, he started drinking it and then he just spit it all out, and accused me of poisoning him" Hermione was now growing more interested in the story "As I started to panic he told me that he wasn't serious". "Do you mean, Professor Snape was joking?" asked Hermione uncertainly. "Yes, Hermione that is exactly what I mean" Harry answered while nodding. Hermione was just as shocked and surprised as Harry.

Harry wondered if Madam Pomfrey was going to let Professor Snape teach tomorrow. He still had to start working on the potion that Professor Snape gave them as homework, but he had the rest of this week to do it. Harry tried for the third time to start writing the "Goblin Rebellions" essay, it was due tomorrow and Harry hadn't written a single word. He shoved away all of his thoughts and started writing.

An hour later Harry is done with the essay, he was now very tired and sleepy. As Harry walked up the spiral stairs towards the boys' dormitory, he puts his hands in his pockets and notices that they are empty. Harry always has his wand in his pocket and not finding it there gave him a sense of vulnerability. He thinks back to the last time he used or saw his wand, the only place that came into his mind was Professor Snape's office. Harry put it on the table while he was there and he must've forgotten it. He can't go to class the next day without it as the first class he has is transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and she won't be pleased if Harry showed up without his wand, but Harry is also too scared to go back to Professor Snape's office and ask his Professor for his wand. It was almost ten o'clock.

Harry decides to go back to Professor Snape's office and ask for it, on his way downstairs, Professor McGonagall spots him and stops him "Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going? It's ten o'clock, you should be in bed by now" she says, Harry considers lying to her but changes his mind. "I forgot my wand at Professor Snape's office, Professor" answers Harry sincerely "Very well then, you shall be back in fifteen minutes or else" she says. Harry hadn't really expected Professor McGonagall to let him go without further questioning, but he was glad she did.

As Harry down to Professor Snape's office, he starts to get nervous. What was he going to say? What if Professor Snape gives him that loathing look again? What if Professor Snape returns to hating Harry? Harry knocks on the door and Professor Snape answers with a sleepy look on his face. "What do you want, Potter?" asked Professor Snape, but Harry notices that there is no loathing look and that his Professor doesn't look as annoyed as he thought he would be which he takes as a good sign "I forgot my wand in your office earlier, Sir" answers Harry in as confident a voice as he could muster, Harry had assumed that Professor Snape would go and grab Harry's wand from inside his office, but instead Professor Snape told Harry to come in and get it for himself.

Harry feels very awkward as he enters Professor Snape's office. He looks around for his wand and a feeling of unease washes over him when he doesn't spot his wand right away. "It's over there, Potter" said Professor Snape while pointing toward a huge shelf filled with potion ingredients; it was the same shelf Harry had taken the Fluxweed from. Harry starts walking toward the shelf to get his wand when he trips over the same rug as earlier that day, but this time he doesn't catch his balance and falls face first onto the ground. Harry couldn't see properly, that is when he realizes that his glasses had flown off of his face and shattered on the ground. Even though Harry's fall was hard, he didn't feel the pain, but he felt embarrassed instead. Harry starts to stand up "Are you okay, Potter?" asks Professor Snape in a slightly concerned tone, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry" answers Harry nervously. Harry could feel his cheeks warm up. "Watch your step next time, Potter" said Professor Snape as he picked up Harry's glasses and muttered "Occulus reparo" to repair the glasses.

"Thank you, Sir" said Harry. Harry took both his glasses and his wand and thanked his Professor once more before saying good night.

**I know this chapter was really bad, but I'm running out of ideas. This is my first try at writing something that is longer than 500 words. This story is getting really boring, I know and I'm sorry**


	6. The Next Day

The Next Day

Harry woke up earlier than usual and headed to breakfast at the Great Hall, on the way he noticed some students staring at him at the Gryffindor common room and wondered why. When Harry arrived at the Great Hall, he found it mostly empty except for a few students. He decided to head to the library thinking he might find Hermione there, and he does indeed find her sitting alone at the library reading "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" while holding a quill over a piece of parchment. Harry walked up to Hermione "Good morning, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Harry asked though he had already guessed she was doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework which was due the next week. Hermione looked up from the book "Oh, good morning Harry. I was just getting some work done" she answered just as Harry had expected.

Professor Snape had woken up feeling slightly better than he had the day before, most of his symptoms subsided except for the dizziness. His face had returned to its normal color. His mood wasn't too good though, not that it ever was. Professor Snape was always in an annoyed mood and today was no exception. After a whole hour of persuasion, Professor Snape had finally convinced Madam Pomfrey that he was well enough to teach. Professor Snape's feelings toward Harry had changed dramatically in the last twenty-four hours, his feelings had gone from extreme hatred and loathing to acceptance. After putting on his usual black robes, Professor Snape left his office and headed toward the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Hermione and Harry left the library to have breakfast, this time the hall was full of students. Harry looked over at the head table curiously to check if Professor Snape was there. He had mixed feelings about Professor Snape's presence, on one hand he was glad that his potions master was feeling better, but on the other hand Harry didn't want to deal with double potions class today. All the tables were filled with different types of food, varying from sausages and eggs on toast to porridge and cheeri owls. Harry filled his plate with sausages and started eating while Hermione asked him if he had started working on the potion Professor Snape had them make as homework. He had completely forgotten about the potion which was due in five days, even though it was the reason he got into trouble in the first place. "I think I'm going to start on it today, have you done it yet?" Harry answered "Well, I started making it but one of the steps requires letting it brew for three days" Hermione stated, this made Harry more frustrated about his homework. He needed to start it tonight for it to be ready in five days.

At breakfast, Professor Snape was questioned by his colleagues a few times. "Are you feeling better, Severus" asked the Professor Dumbledore "Yes, Albus. I am feeling much better" answered Professor Snape in a very annoyed tone. Professor Snape knew that Dumbledore and everyone else were asking him this question just because they care, but he was starting to find it very irritating and annoying. Their constant questions made him feel as if he was a fragile vase that seems like it's going to collapse at any moment. Professor Snape only ate a piece of toast with some jam spread over it and a cup of orange juice, he then excused himself hurriedly before anyone noticed how little he had eaten.

First class was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The whole class had to change a Guinea Fowl into a Guinea Pig. The first person to succeed was Hermione, just as usual, while Neville Longbottom was the last.

Professor Snape had already finished teaching his first class. He then went back to his office to drink another dose of the counteracting potion. One of Madam Pomfrey's conditions to allow him to teach today was that he must drink all of the potions she left him. After drinking the whole goblet of potion, he went back to the class; he had double potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Great, Professor Snape thought to himself.

Harry and Hermione entered the class a minute before their Professor arrived. As soon as Professor Snape had walked in, the whole class fell silent. "Today, we will be starting poison antidotes. I shall advise you to pay attention as this is a very important topic" said Professor Snape. He then asked the class to open their books and the lesson started. While making his antidote, Harry accidentally put three pieces of mistletoe berries instead of two. The potion in his cauldron started to turn white, while it had to turn teal. Harry was getting worried. If Professor Snape saw the mistake he had done he would be very mad. Professor Snape moved closer to Harry in order to check on his potion, when he saw that it was white his face was filled with anger but to Harry's surprise, Professor Snape didn't start shouting "Mr. Potter, you were supposed to put in two mistletoe berries only" he said calmly and started to fix Harry's potion. Harry was too shocked by the turn of events that he didn't say anything throughout the rest of the lesson. Professor Snape even let Hermione answer a question instead of ignoring her as he usually does. Harry was starting to think that maybe Professor Snape had changed. But why? What is it that could have changed his mind about both Harry and Hermione, he had always hated Harry and he had always thought that Hermione was an insufferable know-it-all. Harry's though where interrupted by the noise of all the students getting up to leave "Did he give us any homework?" asked Harry "Yes, he said we should all read the chapter about antidotes again by tomorrow" answered Hermione.

After assigning his class with homework, Professor Snape went upstairs to the Great Hall for lunch. He was feeling much dizzier than he had in the morning and thought eating would help since he didn't really have much for breakfast. On the way to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall joins Professor Snape "You look pale, Severus" she stated worriedly "I'm fine Minerva, I just need something to eat" he reassured her. She didn't pursue her argument which Professor Snape was very thankful for.

**This is probably the last chapter in my short story, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
